The Company You Keep
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Friends fight... but is Ashley the only friend Amanda needs to worry about or will everything changing in Finn and Amanda's life push everyone else away?
1. Pushed Too Damn Far

_**September 4th 2017…**_

_"What?! What did I do to piss you off?! And for once, try to be honest with me!" Amanda snapped at Ashley after Ashley let out a heavy sigh for the 15th time… and Ashley pointed at the Grá Maireann Deo tattoo on the right side of Amanda's left forearm, the tattoo translating to Love Lasts Forever._

_"I hate sappy tattoos, you know that!" Ashley replied._

_"Well it's not on your skin, Ash. Quit acting like I did it to piss you off, it doesn't affect you at all." Amanda responded, standing up to go upstairs but Ashley stopped her and slapped her… and Amanda returned fire with a punch, Ashley stumbling back._

"_It's my biggest pet peeve when it comes to tattoos because what if it doesn't last forever huh?! Then you are stuck with a tattoo that you regret." Ashley said._

_"You have no faith in anyone's relationship except your own! Why is that, huh?! Why?!" Amanda shouted before they heard footsteps and Finn guided Amanda towards him._

"_Great idea, throw him to the big bad wolf, I'll rip his head off!" Ashley growled._

_"I'd like to see you try since you can't seem to fathom that your sister isn't unlovable! Isn't that what you deemed her as, unlovable?!" Finn responded, Ashley seeing Gach ceann de mo ghrá on his right forearm which she knew translated to All Of My Love._

"_I'm gonna remove myself from the situation before I throw my guts up!" Ashley said before leaving._

_"Go jump off a cliff, into the ocean and straight to hell!" Amanda retorted, Finn wrapping his arms around her shoulders… and TJ and Bo emerging from their hiding spots, shocked at what had left Amanda's mouth._

"_Hey! Cliff diving is very dangerous, don't ever say that again!" TJ said._

_"Ash has been picking fights with Mandy lately." Finn responded, rubbing Amanda's back._

"_Well you know what they say, words do have a bad habit of biting you in the ass." Bo said. _

_"And Ash has a habit of hating it when someone she claims to love finds someone who loves them unconditionally." Finn replied._

"_Well hopefully she doesn't do any stupid." TJ said before getting a text from Ashley._

'_Remember that beach you went to about 10 years ago when you and Brigette went through that rough patch, what was it called again?'_

'_I just called it Mystery Beach, it's a little secret beach down in Mexico, got some good waves. I'll send you a mud map on how I got there.'_

"_Well you will glad to know Hardy is going away for a bit." TJ responded._

_"Hopefully she gets her head out of her ass because I'm done being the go to person she takes her rage out on. __Finn and I are through defending every little choice we make! That rotten little bitch can go find someone else to call her family!" __Amanda responded._

"_Tiny, what the hell?!" Take that back!" TJ retorted._

_"Why should she?! Ashley hasn't been all that much of a sister to her lately!" Finn responded._

_Ashley drove to the airport, thinking about the recent arguments._

"_Mystery Beach, here I come." Ashley said to herself._

_She didn't know what was waiting…_

**Present time**_**, September 12th 2017…**_

Amanda and Finn opened their eyes, hearing Seth banging his fists against the hotel room door.

"You two better open up this damn door!"

Finn grabbed one of his shoes, throwing it at the door and Seth jumping back.

"You two have some fucking nerve to be acting high and mighty! Not even a damn post or even sharing the GoPro video!" Seth yelled.

"Is he on LSD or just running on the power of stupid?" Amanda questioned.

"Even though you had a disagreement, how can you do that to your sister Mandy?! How can you live with yourself knowing that Ashley was attacked by a shark and is missing now?!" Seth demanded.

Finn and Amanda stood up, Finn walking to the door and unlocking it before letting Seth in.

"Attacked and missing?! What the hell are you talking about?!" Finn responded.

"Yeah right! Like as though you haven't seen the video." Seth replied.

"We haven't! Our phones have been on Do Not Disturb since we got here! What was she thinking going out there?! An earthquake hit that area hard as did Hurricane Katia!" Amanda explained, Seth realising that they didn't know.

"Look we don't have much time. Bo and TJ have already driven down in the RV with a hire boat attached, the rest of us are catching a plane down that leaves in an hour. Are you coming or not?" Seth replied.

The two got ready and followed him, getting onto the private jet and Seth closing the door.

During the flight, Amanda was cuddled up next to Finn as he held her… and Seth grabbed his IPhone 7 before pulling up Bo's number.

_'We were wrong. They had no idea until I told them.'_

He sent the text to Bo… and Bo responded quickly.

'_We just got through the border security. Please tell me that they haven't watched the video.'_

_'They haven't.' _Seth replied.

'_Keep it that way please.' _Bo responded.

Finn lightly rubbed Amanda's back as she looked at him.

"I just wanted her to stop picking fights… her calling me unlovable hurt enough." Amanda replied, Finn kissing her forehead.

"You're not unlovable, Darlin'. I'm sure she didn't mean it." Finn responded before they kissed.

_'Why would Ash call Mandy unlovable?' _Seth responded, Bo replying.

'_Mandy broke the biggest pet peeve that Ash has about tattoos.' _

_'Why? The tattoos aren't on Ash.' _Seth responded, Bo replying.

_'Ash doesn't like that Finn and Mandy fell in love, she feels like Finn doesn't have it in him to actually love Mandy.'_

_'Well when we find her, I'm gonna get it through to her that Finn and Mandy truly love each other.' _Seth responded before he thought back.


	2. Our Choices, Good Or Bad

_**August 14th 2017…**_

_After Amanda and Ashley's match disintegrated into a brawl, Ashley had an ice pack taped to her back as Amanda's hands were bandaged and her legs had ice packs on them._

_"You've gotta pull back on those stiff punches!" Ashley growled, Seth helping her stay upright as Finn kept Amanda sitting down._

_"Next time, don't go off script and start punching my legs! That's a dirty little bitch tactic!" Amanda replied angrily, Ashley's mouth dropping in shock that Amanda had said that as she didn't remember Amanda being so vulgar… and Ashley pulling a face at Finn and Amanda._

_"Don't waste your time, we've seen resting bitch face so many times that we're not fazed by it anymore." Finn responded, Ashley turning pissed and Seth holding her back._

_"What is your problem with them being together?!" Seth asked._

"_He's been teaching how to be vulgar." Ashley said._

_"Actually, I think that's Dean's fault." Seth responded._

"_Yeah right." Ashley muttered._

_Amanda muttered in Irish, Ashley giving her a "What the fuck?!" look._

_"Don't ask for it to be translated." Finn responded before he picked Amanda up and left with her._

_"I don't like this." Ashley responded._

_"She wasn't thrilled about us at first either, okay? You've known him for 2 years and refuse to trust him." Seth replied._

"_I don't trust a lot of people." Ashley responded. _

_"What is it that Finn did that is unforgivable?" Seth questioned, getting fed up._

"_If you have to ask that then you obviously don't know why." Ashley explained with a sneer._

_"Finn is not abusive, not every man is out to hurt her or hurt you! Why can't you see that?!" Seth yelled._

"_Don't yell at me! I didn't raise my voice at you!" Ashley retorted before slapping Seth and storming off._

_Ashley found the Demon Lovers locker room, overhearing them._

_"She perceives me to be exactly like Kyle." Finn replied._

_"You are the complete opposite of him. You make me feel safe and loved and you don't hurt me or threaten anyone, Finn. I love Ashley to death but I'm not gonna give up what you and I have just to make her happy, she has no right to interfere. The stubborn little harpy needs to back the fuck off." Amanda responded before she and Finn kissed._

"_Bitch." Ashley muttered before leaving._

_She felt terribly betrayed…_

**Present time**_**, September 12th 2017…**_

"Bueno, si la ves, llama al número que escribí." Amanda responded after showing a picture of Ashley to a priest, who nodded.

"Voy a extrañar." The priest replied before Finn and Amanda left.

"Third place we've searched. I was sure Ashley would've gone to a church, she does seek spiritual guidance at times." Amanda responded, brushing a stray hair off of her _It's 5 o'clock Somewhere _tank top.

"What if she's still at the beach?" Finn asked.

The two headed to it, finding Ashley's surfboard bitten in half and Amanda throwing up after seeing blood… and Finn lightly rubbing her back.

"We'll find her, Darlin'." Finn replied before walking closer to the Jeep that Ashley had rented and looking in it to try to find anything Ashley had left behind.

Amanda followed him before grabbing her chiming LG Aristo and seeing a text from Bo.

_'Found Ash in a hospital. One question though, are you squeamish?'_

_'How bad is it?' _Amanda replied.

'_A solid bite to the leg, lots of jellyfish stings, bruising and cuts. Looks like she got stung by some coral.'_

Finn and Amanda reached the hospital, Ashley's eyes opening… and her seeing them.

"Oh great another dream." Ashley muttered.

"Get your head out of your ass and stop being a little bitch for once!" Amanda responded, TJ and Bo exchanging startled looks.

"Mandy, take it easy. She has been having some strange dreams, it's all to do with the blood loss." Seth replied.

"She should be thankful she's still alive, not bitter towards anyone." Amanda responded.

"Mandy seriously I would advise you to listen to Seth, just take it easy, she's been through hell." TJ replied.

"Doesn't excuse how she's treated anyone lately!" Finn responded.

Amanda gave a warning look as Ashley stuck her tongue out… and Ashley found herself taken aback by it.

"She probably was hoping I would get eaten or maybe stung to death or even fall to my death as I climbed that cliff." Ashley responded, before trying to roll onto her side and yelled in pain the strings from the jellyfish hurt.

Amanda gently helped her onto her back and got Ashley to look right at her once Seth and Bo were out of hearing range.

"To clarify… we've known about your child for 6 months. So the next time you jump down someone else's throat for decisions they've made, maybe you should remember that you have no right to judge!" Amanda whispered before she and Finn went into the hallway, TJ and Ashley slack jawed.

"I swear, I never said a word." TJ responded.

"You better not have otherwise I will hop on my good leg and kick your ass." Ashley said.

In the waiting room, Finn helped Amanda sit down and he sat down.

"Was I too much of a hard ass towards her?" Amanda questioned, Finn lightly rubbing her knees and Seth walking over.

"It's been a terrifying day, you're still shaken from what we found at the beach." Finn responded.

"What did you two find?" Seth asked.

"Blood and Ash's broken surfboard." Finn explained, Seth cringing.

"The locals call it the beach of the beast. Apparently that shark has called it home and isn't a fan of people who go in the water." Seth said.

"Who's idea was it for her to go over to the beach?" Finn asked… before TJ looked away.

Amanda slapped him upside the head, TJ rubbing his head as he was completely taken aback.

"Hey! I didn't know a shark lived there! If I knew, do you think I would send her there?! So explain how's that my fucking fault, you little bitch!" TJ snapped.

"You never think, TJ! Even the locals are terrified to go near it, that should tell you that something's not right!" Amanda retorted.

"What's never been right is you being with this prick!" TJ responded angrily.

"Every time, back to your tired out _"He's not right for Mandy!" _excuse! I've never abused her, never given her any reason to be afraid and I never will! And that's the last time we're explaining our relationship to people who don't listen!" Finn replied before he and Amanda left.

They grabbed their things, booked a flight to Orlando once they checked that flights were cleared to go there and left.

Once they got home, they checked their townhouse for damage from Irma… and to their relief, the power was still on and they didn't have to replace any food or replace the window shutters.

After getting into the shower, Amanda switched it on and felt the water soak her skin… and then she felt Finn's arms around her waist before he lightly kissed her neck.

She turned to him and they kissed, Finn making sure that the condom stayed on him as he knew that Amanda hadn't been able to find her birth control pills.

But in their current moment, they just wanted each other.


	3. Taking Control

"Mandy?" Ashley replied after she woke up, looking around for Amanda… and Bo helped Ashley sit up.

"TJ pissed them off to the point where there was another argument and Finn and Amanda left. And I don't mean left the hospital, I mean that they most likely grabbed their things and checked out of the hotel before they got the earliest flight out of the country because Seth and TJ can't find them." Bo explained.

"What the fucking hell?! Those two are out of their minds!" Ashley responded.

"Would you stick around here if she was the one that had been injured and was being rude to you, sticking her tongue out? You're badly injured and despite the fight you two had, she still showed up here to check on you and you didn't appreciate it at all! You kept making snide comments towards her and deliberately being a bitch!" Bo replied.

"Call her and get them to get back here!" Ashley responded.

Bo dialed Amanda's number after picking up Ashley's IPhone 7… and both he and Ashley heard _"The number you are trying to reach is no longer in service. If you believe this is in error, please hang up and try again."_, Bo hanging up.

"I texted her at 3 in the afternoon, they got here shortly after that… so I guess they changed their numbers the second they got back home. Calling Finn had resulted in the same message so no, they're not coming back. They're not gonna do anything that you or anyone else start demanding from them." Bo explained.

"Well fine then two can play that game." Ashley responded before taking her phone back, deleting and blocking both Finn and Amanda on her Twitter and Instagram. "She wants nothing to do with me, I'll give her the same treatment."

"You started it and never even explained why you hate Finn! You're not gonna like this but I'm beginning to think you hate anyone that gives her any kind of love and doesn't judge every choice she makes!" Bo replied, Ashley turning angered at that.

"She doesn't care about me! That's what this is fucking about!" Ashley growled.

"Doesn't care?! She visited you in rehab every damn day, I know because I brought her there to see you! She helped you get that restraining order against Kyle, even stabbed him when he barged into the house! You're the one who ran off from her and cut off all contact for over a year! And the _one _time she put herself over others first and found happiness in her life, you want to hold it over her head and pull her away from a good man who's never harmed her?!" Bo retorted.

"He's no good to her! Ever since he walked into her life, she's turned into a little tramp that only cares about herself!" Ashley yelled.

"TJ was right, you just want her to be as miserable as you've been!" Bo replied before he left.

TJ and Seth sat down in a restaurant, needing to take a break.

"Ash finally drove her baby sister mad." TJ responded.

"We had a part in what happened in the hospital, Mandy didn't even get a chance to speak before Ash's verbal abuse started." Seth replied.

"I swear to god if you blame me for the shark I'm gonna ko you!" TJ growled.

"I don't and I don't think Mandy meant to either but you didn't have to say that Finn is wrong for her." Seth replied.

"I didn't mean that, I lost my mind." TJ responded before calling Rue.

"Hey, TJ, is Ashley doing any better?" Rue asked.

"She's recovering but now it's Mandy and Finn who have gone AWOL. Ashley behaved rudely and Seth and I didn't help matters by saying that Ashley was out of it from blood loss. She had two transfusions before they got there." TJ explained.

"So if her blood volume was restored, what triggered her rude behavior?" Rue questioned.

"If I had to guess… seeing Finn there with Tiny." TJ explained.

"She doesn't know that they've been talking about getting married, does she?" Rue responded, TJ going wide eyed.

"The fuck?!" TJ replied.

"TJ, what's wrong?" Seth asked, TJ putting his IPhone 7 aside to look up at Seth.

"What?" TJ responded.

Seth gave him a look and TJ gave in.

"Finn and Mandy are talking about getting married." TJ explained.

"They've been together for a little over a year, that's normal to discuss what they want out of life." Seth replied.

"Aw come on there's gonna be a more logical explanation for Ash's behavior." TJ responded.

"Boys, she's too tight lipped to tell anyone about whatever it is!" Rue responded, interrupting them and both turning to the phone.

"Well there will be, TJ has a point." Seth said.

"He does. Why else would a woman who's gotten so protective of one of the closest people in her life suddenly lash out and treat that person like the enemy? Finn's never mistreated Mandy in any way, they don't even argue." Rue replied.

"Okay, I'm gonna end up getting hurt for this but… I found some handcuffs, a crop with a heart on it, a feather tickler and a flogger in Finn and Amanda's room once." TJ explained, Seth turning shocked and covering his mouth. "I smoked a fucking lot of weed to get that image out of my head."

"And inadvertently told Ash…" Seth replied after lowering his right hand.

"That's got me fucked, don't remember much." TJ said.

"Why are you boys so shocked that Mandy's into bondage, you are into roleplay TJ." Rue responded.

"You said you wouldn't tell!" TJ yelled.

"And the reason I'm shocked is because Amanda always seemed so wholesome. The good girl type." Seth explained.

"Exploring and trying new things doesn't make her a deviant." Rue responded.

"That's not exploring, they probably got a sex dungeon in their basement." TJ replied.

"TJ, what goes on behind closed doors stays there." Seth responded.

"That's what Rue told me when she overheard me and Brigette but yet she just flapped her lips." TJ muttered.

"Shall I tell Seth what it was?" Rue asked.

"Don't you fucking dare!" TJ yelled.

In Orlando, Amanda held the S&M Heart Beat Crop… and lightly spanked Finn, who jumped up and saw Amanda smile before they kissed.

The house phone rang and Amanda answered it after setting the crop aside.

But before she could talk to Jeff, she let out a yelp and Jeff jumped after he had heard a light sound that he could tell was a playful swat.

Jeff immediately hung up and his face turned a light red, which Matt saw.

"Do I want to know?" Matt asked.

"I'm gonna go clear my head." Jeff replied before he left.

And he thought back to what Ashley had told him.


	4. What Adults Do

_**July 26th 2017…**_

_"Are you sure TJ saw those in their room?" Jeff replied._

"_Yes! Would I ever lie to you?!" Ashley responded._

_"You wouldn't but I didn't think that Amanda experimented like that." Jeff replied._

"_I don't think they are experimenting, he's turned her into his personal sex slave!" Ashley said before making a gagging sound._

_"Maybe they tried it out so he could ease her back into intimacy. Remember, her last relationship before Finn was in 2012 and Cody was an ass." Jeff replied._

_Ashley left, grabbing her phone and pulling up Amanda's number to text her._

_Amanda dropped the flogger and picked up her chiming LG Aristo._

_'I know what you're up to and it's disturbing!'_

_Amanda rolled her eyes, put her phone on Do Not Disturb and picked up the flogger before turning to Finn as he was restrained to the bed… and lightly swatting his legs, Finn biting on his lower lip and tilting his head back before letting a smirk slip out._

_Not getting a response, Ashley called Bo._

_"What's going on now, Ash?" Bo asked._

"_Finn has turned Mandy into his slave!" Ashley explained._

_"What? No, I was the one who recommended the sex shop to them, they're just experimenting." Bo responded, Ashley turning livid._

"_You allowed them to do that?!" Ashley growled._

_"They're adults, it's their choice. It doesn't make them deviants." Bo replied before they hung up, Ashley putting her phone away and going outside…_

**Present time**_**, September 13th 2017…**_

TJ, Bo and Brigette snuck into the house, Brigette quietly closing the window.

"Hear me out. They started experimenting with _Fifty Shades Of Grey_ style sex and Ashley flipped out, right?" Brigette whispered.

"Yes." Bo whispered.

"Why? I had a feeling things would change when Mandy debuted her Demon Mistress character and that was back in 2014." Brigette responded quietly.

"I think Ashley's always viewed Mandy as innocent and unchanged by the horror that's happened in their lives." TJ replied before they heard a light smacking sound from upstairs and the metal headboard rattle a bit, indicating that Amanda was tied to it.

"God poor Rue has to share a house with those two." Bo whispered.

"Makes me wonder if she crashes with Sonya at times." TJ responded, all three completely unaware Rue was there.

"Who's there?! I'm armed with a needle and thread!" Rue demanded, unplugging her earbuds.

Finn and Amanda jumped and Finn untied Amanda's wrists before they pulled pajamas on and ran downstairs, Amanda slamming her right hand onto the light switch… and TJ seeing the restraint marks on her wrists.

"What the fuck?! You are in the house while they do that shit?!" Bo demanded.

"Earbuds are my best friend, so I started making a new dress." Rue explained.

"What happened now, did she bust herself out of the hospital?" Amanda asked.

"She can't walk!" TJ said.

"TJ, that's never stopped her before. She broke both legs once and still tried to escape." Amanda responded, TJ remembering that day.

"You don't have to worry about her, since you apparently you living life this way tells her that she shouldn't give a fuck about you." Bo said.

"Then why did you guys show up here?" Finn asked.

"Just checking on poor Rue." Bo replied.

"Bullshit, I know how to take care of myself thank you very much." Rue said.

"Was that dress you started creating a bridesmaid dress?" TJ responded.

"Excuse me?! Just because i'm sewing something doesn't mean it's a bridesmaid dress!" Rue demanded.

"Good one TJ." Bo responded sarcastically.

"Okay, no fighting. Why did you three sneak in?" Finn responded.

"I don't want to know anymore." Amanda replied, startling Bo. "Oh, don't act startled, you know that Ashley and I've treated each other as family for years. But after everything that's happened, she thinks she has every right to control everything else that happens and acts like I'm supposed to do whatever she says without even questioning it. How is that fair to try to take someone's freedom away?" She responded.

"You know what? I'm done! I'm done with trying to fix families, I've had it officially! Enjoy being a little bitch sub!" Bo yelled before leaving.

"Well…. shit." TJ muttered.

"Soooo… I'm gonna go back to my dress." Rue said before leaving the room.

Amanda felt Finn lightly rubbing her back and then sat down… and TJ crouched down to her.

"How long have you been holding in all of that?" TJ asked.

"Too long. And it finally blew up… why is it whenever I say what I'm feeling, someone takes it the wrong way?" Amanda responded.

"I honestly don't think you are the only one that blew their top just then." TJ said.

"He'll always miss her…" Amanda replied as Finn sat down and brushed her tears away.

At a park, Bo heard _"Now that was out of line!" _and jumped as Emily appeared.

"No it wasn't, I'm done trying to fix families! If they want to fight, that's their problem." Bo said.

_"No, the problem is that Ashley's a control freak and Mandy and Finn have had enough of it! Ashley has a twisted perception that Finn is out to harm Mandy but Ashley's the one causing the most damage!" _Emily replied.

"La, la, la! Not listening too busy not giving a single fuck!" Bo responded in a sing song tone.

_"So that's the way it's gonna be…"_ Emily muttered before causing lightning to hit a nearby tree, Bo screaming in fright.

"I'm fucking out of here." Bo shouted before leaving and heading to a bar.

_"I swear, Bo, you're the more childish one out of our family." _Emily responded before she appeared outside of the townhouse… and Brigette screamed when she saw her, TJ shielding her as Finn and Amanda jumped.

"Ow! Seriously?!" Rue yelled as she accidentally stabbed herself with a needle.

She fixed her wound up with Amanda's help… and back downstairs with Finn, Amanda saw Emily.

And Emily saw dark circles under Amanda's eyes that were built up from years of sleepless nights and constant stress and anxiety.

_"Chris was right when he said that you rarely put yourself first, you're gonna drive yourself to an early grave if the stress doesn't stop." _Emily responded.

"How are they… in the afterlife?" Amanda asked.

_"They miss you. They don't like how Ashley's behaved towards you." _Emily explained.

In the hospital, Ashley opened her eyes… and jumped out of her skin when she saw Roddy.

_"About damn time, Ashley Louise!" _Roddy responded.

"Roddy Piper? But you're dead!" Ashley replied.

_"Spirits stick around. We also watch what happens on earth… Ash, you can't go on treating Mandy so cruelly. Everyone needs to put themselves first at times, to take care of themselves. It's not being greedy, it's being human." _Roddy explained.

"Yeah well she can care for herself as much as she wants because I'm done caring about her." Ashley responded.

_"Why, because she didn't give up on finding love? You didn't either, how are she and Finn any different from you and Seth?" _Roddy asked, startling Ashley.

"Have you not fucking seen what he does to her?! Spend less time worrying about me and what he does to her!" Ashley said.

_"Believe it or not, it's normal for couples to experiment in the bedroom. How else are they supposed to figure out what they're comfortable with?" _Roddy replied before he disappeared.

"Well I don't like it at all, fuck!" Ashley muttered.

But she knew he was right.


	5. Our Best Efforts

_**A/N: Updated this chapter a bit.**_

_**October 17th 2016…**_

_They walked out to the ring like they usually did and Finn had hung on to the ropes with his arms, his legs spread out further apart than normal._

_But the 26 year old couldn't help but blush, her mouth having gone dry and the 35 year old saw her reaction and smirked._

_'You and me, locker room later.' Finn mouthed before he winked at her, Amanda nodding before they slipped back into their characters._

_His match with Kevin ended in Finn winning and him and Amanda hugging and him spinning her around… and her wrapping her legs around his waist, which sent the crowd into a frenzy._

_Amanda untangled her legs from him and the two rushed off to the backstage area._

_They were certain their co-workers knew nothing about their romantic relationship and wanted to keep it that way… but the Universal Champion and his girlfriend couldn't wait til they got back to the hotel._

_He gripped on tight to her right hand as they rushed through the backstage area, hoping to find their locker room and doing so before they walked in and closed and locked the door behind them._

_Amanda shoved Finn against the wall after he set the Universal Championship aside and she rested her right hand between his legs, Finn feeling her fingers trail along his hardened manhood._

_"Must you tease me like this, Love?" Finn questioned as he felt her stroking him._

_"You started it by nearly flashing me, Mister!" Amanda responded in a raspy voice as Finn pulled her close to him after pulling her Balor Club Worldwide tank top off, followed by her white lace bra and kissing her sternum, Amanda running her fingers through his hair and mewling as his mouth drifted lower._

_"So I did… but you had to show these off to me out there, didn't you? Naughty Mistress!" Finn replied as he straightened back up and slowly pulled Amanda's remaining clothing off before he spanked her as she was on the fold out sofa in their locker room._

_Hearing it from where he was, TJ went to go hide elsewhere._

_He didn't like that Bo had recommended that they ease themselves into intimacy..._

**Present time**_**, September 25th 2017…**_

In the hallway as she taped up her wrists, Amanda heard _"Why do I have to be the one to extend the proverbial olive branch, TJ?!"_ and knew it was Bo.

"Because it's the right thing to do dumbass!" TJ growled.

TJ knocked on the door and Amanda unlocked and opened it, Amanda seeing a sleep deprived Bo… and turning to TJ.

"She drove him mad, found him drunk." TJ responded, Bo blowing a raspberry.

"I'm not… drunk. And she's not getting an olive tree, they are fucking not cheap." Bo explained.

"Jack Daniels whiskey?" Amanda replied, TJ nodding.

"And vodka and of course can't forget the rum." Bo responded.

"Grey Goose and Captain Morgan." Amanda replied, Bo startled that she knew the brands of liquor.

"Was this bitch spying on me?" Bo asked TJ.

"No, those were my preferred brands when I drank." Jeff replied as he walked over.

"Yay! Drinking buddy!" Bo cheered.

"I'm not your drinking buddy. And despite her hiding it, have you seen how Mandy's ran on too little sleep for too damn long?" Jeff replied.

"TJ sleeps 3 hours a night and he's fine." Bo explained.

"Yes because I've been taking ADHD medicine since I was 11!" TJ responded.

"Before you go off on how I'm a heartless harpy or whatever childish insult you have ready to hurl at me, remember that for as long as Ash and I've known each other, we've done our damn best to keep each other safe… but trouble always found us and over time, she's even pushed me away when I've tried to help. No one can fix everything by themselves, we all need someone. And don't go off at me for this but when Kyle broke Ashley's trust in people, she stopped seeing the ones she's known for years as family… as people who will help keep her safe. Kyle made her feel like she couldn't rely on anyone to help." Amanda responded, Bo needing to sit down.

"No! You are lying!" Bo growled.

"No she's not, Bo. You wouldn't go straight to denial if you knew it wasn't true." Finn responded after walking over, Bo looking to TJ… who nodded.

"But… we were her friends… her family." Bo replied.

"We still are. She just doesn't see it that way." TJ responded.

Once Amanda was ready for her match, she heard her phone ring and answered it.

"Kurt gave me your number, is that okay?" Seth asked.

"Sorry I didn't tell you I changed it." Amanda responded.

"It's okay, just thought you were scared Ash would hack my phone and get it." Seth explained.

"I don't even think she's tried to. I got through explaining to Bo about what Finn told you… he didn't take it well." Amanda responded.

"Of course he wouldn't." Seth replied.

"He had to know though… goddamn Kyle! If I had the chance, I would've ended his life!" Amanda responded.

"That bastard really broke Ash." Seth said.

"He did. I've gotta get ready for my match, talk to ya later, Buba." Amanda replied before they hung up.

As she was working a match against Dakota, she expected things to stay professional… she didn't expect Dakota to stomp hard on her right foot and try to choke her but Amanda threw Dakota over her shoulder to get free.

Not knowing Amanda's side of what's happened recently, Dakota went off script further and shoved Amanda… who shoved her back.

"Stay in character!" Amanda shouted.

"I am in character stupid bitch!" Dakota growled before kicking Amanda in the jaw.

Amanda ran at her and tackled her, trapping Dakota in the Crippler Crossface as Dakota screamed… and Corey turned to Michael and Booker T in horror as the two women were pulled apart.

Dakota growled at Amanda before spitting at her face.

"Knock it off, Kota! What the hell?!" Luke responded as Finn cleaned the spit off of Amanda's face.

"This is completely out of control." Corey replied.

"Something's gone completely wrong." Booker T responded.

In the backstage area, Amanda was checked over… and Dr. Amann saw how fast her jaw had bruised.

"You need an X-Ray, kiddo." Dr. Amann replied as Finn rubbed Amanda's back and Hunter and Terry walked in.

"I taught her not to let matches break down into shoot fights. I'm sorry, Mandy." Terry replied.

"You know everything that's happened? Why doesn't she know the full truth?" Amanda asked.

"I didn't want to add more to her plate." Terry confessed.

Amanda felt the tears burn her eyes, Terry holding her.

"I should have told her kiddo." Terry explained.

"I'm not angry… you need to go get everything in order. I know you way too well, I know you're not undergoing treatment this time." Amanda responded as they let go.

In the Team KO locker room, Dakota was still rageful as Bryan got her to sit down and pressed an ice pack to her right eye.

"Was calling her a tramp and a backstabber necessary? That's not even why you're really angry!" Bryan replied.

"Truth hurts, she's Finn's kinky tramp and backstabbed her sister." Dakota responded.

"First off, Ashley repeatedly pushed her away. Second, Finn and Amanda are just spicing things up. And third, stop avoiding the fact that your dad is dying… it's just gonna make it more painful when he's gone." Bryan explained, Dakota remembering when Bryan lost his mom.

"I'll cope however I feel like, thank you very much." Dakota responded before Bryan left.

But inside, she was breaking.


	6. Hellish Night

_**A/N: Anything past chapter 8 will be written on my own as I have not heard from my co-writer since August 30th. I am still unsure why, everything seemed okay but then she stopped talking to me altogether.**_

Amanda felt someone shake her, opening her eyes and seeing Finn, Rue, Bo and TJ.

"Bo, please stop shaking her." Finn responded.

"She's not supposed to sleep with a concussion!" Bo replied.

"Concussion? No, I'm not concussed." Amanda responded, trying to get off of the gurney but Finn and TJ stopped her.

"You sit, you stay!" TJ replied.

"I lost consciousness, didn't I?" Amanda asked.

"You did, Love, that's why we brought you here. You tried to stand up in the trainers room and I had to catch you when you slipped into unconsciousness." Finn explained before they kissed.

TJ answered his phone, hearing Ashley ask "Where are you guys? You said you'd be back on your way home."

"Well, there's a little delay, we'll be back soon." TJ explained.

He hung up and got Amanda to drink some water, Amanda lightly stretching her neck and drinking faster as she was becoming fully alert.

"Hey! Hey! Easy kiddo." TJ responded.

Amanda stopped stretching and slowed down with the water, TJ turning to Finn.

"Was she dehydrated at any point today?" TJ asked.

"No but she was fighting a mild cold after we left Australia back on the 17th." Finn explained.

Amanda looked up, seeing Sami walk in.

"Kota threw me out of the hotel room." Sami responded.

"She explain why?" Amanda asked.

"She just said she needs time to herself." Sami answered.

At the hotel, Amanda cleaned off and was in underwear and pajamas… and Finn got her to lie down so he could massage her.

"People around us are hitting their breaking points." Amanda responded quietly, Finn lightly kissing her and holding her.

"It's gonna be hard holding themselves together." Finn replied before they fell asleep.

_**September 26th 2017...**_

TJ and Bo walked into Ashley's apartment, looking for her.

"Where are you at Ash?!" Bo called out, both panicking when there wasn't a response.

They rushed upstairs, finding Seth helping Ashley get dressed as she was still limping.

"Privacy!" Ashley yelled as she finished putting her shirt on and put her left arm back in the sling.

"Sorry!" TJ and Bo apologized.

"It's alright. What took forever?" Ashley responded.

"It was nothing, don't worry about it." TJ said.

Ashley nodded as they walked downstairs, her and Seth kissing before she stretched out on the bed… and he walked downstairs, looking at his IPhone 7 and seeing a text from Finn.

_'Mandy's concussed but nothing's broken.'_

'_That's good, boys still haven't said a word. Probably for the best since Ash has to stay bed ridden for at least a couple months.' _Seth replied.

_'She needs to heal up.' _

_'She does. Hey, quick question and feel free not to answer… does someone being submissive for a bit and willing to be whipped help?' _Seth replied.

_'As long as the dominant knows what the limits are and respects them.'_

'_Ah okay then.' _Seth responded.

Finn helped Amanda stand up in their hotel room in Ontario, California, lightly kissing her before they heard Luke and Sami outside their room.

_"Over? Completely over?"_

_"She made that clear."_

Amanda lightly rubbed her still sore jaw before seeing a text from Dakota.

'_Don't bother texting me, I don't want a lecture about last night.' _

Amanda deleted it before seeing a text from Rue.

'_How are you feeling today?'_

_'Mind's a bit fuzzy, jaw still hurts.' _Amanda responded.

'_Well I'm still assuming Ash has no idea about what happened?' _Rue texted.

_'I doubt she does.' _Amanda replied.

'_Well I'm gonna go see her this afternoon, if you want to you can come.' _Rue responded.

Once the three were back in Orlando, they showed up at the apartment… and Ashley opened the door while on one crutch, letting them in.

"Sorry it took awhile, still trying to get used to these." Ashley said.

"Take your time." Rue responded, Ashley seeing Amanda shake off what she knew was a blank spot in her mind.

"Concussed?" Ashley asked.

"Dakota went off." Amanda responded.

"But why would TJ and Bo lie?" Ashley asked.

"You were madder than hell back on the 13th." Bo replied.

"Plus you are meant to be bed ridden." TJ said, Ashley rolling her eyes.

"I don't want to be bed ridden it's boring." Ashley muttered.

"It's necessary at times and out of someone's control when they get badly hurt." Finn responded, Ashley sighing.

Seth walked in, handing a box to Amanda.

"Someone got the wrong address." Seth explained, Amanda opening the box with the boxcutter… and hers and Finn's faces turning a light red.

"What kinky shit is hiding in there?" TJ asked.

Ashley picked up the item in its original box… and blushed slightly at seeing _Fifty Shades Darker _adrenaline pinwheel on it, handing it to Amanda.

"What the fuck is that?!" Bo yelled from the kitchen.

He rushed over to them, Amanda hiding it behind her back.

"Aw come on show me!" Bo said, Ashley sighing before going upstairs.

"Ash?" Seth asked.

He walked upstairs and checked on her, Ashley looking to him.

"An adrenaline pinwheel?" Ashley responded.

"If I had to guess, it's used with barely any pressure applied." Seth replied. "Look there's something about bondage that really bothers you."

"I don't want to talk about it." Ashley said.

"You'll have to at some point but you know he'd stop if Mandy asked him to and she'd stop if he asked her." Seth replied, Ashley turning surprised.

"She ties him up?" Ashley asked with a slight laugh before sighing. "I don't like it because well…."

"Kyle?" Seth asked, Ashley nodding.

Seth lightly pulled her into his arms and they held each other.

"I would never do what he did to you, I can promise you that. If you ever wanted me to stop I would." Seth said, Ashley looking up at him.

"Let's steal that pinwheel then. I'll distract them, Mandy shoves it under the cushion, you grab it." Ashley said.

They headed downstairs… and Ashley saw another pinwheel with a note.

_'Two got sent out. I also recommend a feather tickler.'_

"Did she seriously eavesdrop on us?" Ashley asked.

"I doubt it." Seth replied.

"Good I don't want her knowing what Kyle did." Ashley responded.

"And we should wait til you're healed up fully." Seth replied before they kissed.

At the townhouse, Amanda saw a text from Kevin… who had found out about the bondage and was completely rattled.

'_What are you two thinking?!' _

_'What, you don't spice things up with Karina?' _Amanda replied.

'_Not like that!' _Kevin responded.

_'Well there's nothing wrong with it.' _Amanda replied, Kevin responding angrily.

'_Yes there is!' _Kevin texted, before getting a text from Bo.

'_What the hell were you thinking, spreading your bondage disease to other people?!' _

Embarrassed and confused, Kevin called Finn and explained it… and Finn replied with "How did Bo confuse your number for mine?".

"Beats me but who the fuck have you been sharing your ideas with?!" Kevin demanded.

"How they respond is up to them." Finn responded.

"Bullshit…" Kevin started to say before thinking. "You shared it with Ashley and Seth?! What is wrong with you people?! She was recently-"

Finn hung up, him and Amanda kissing.

"As long as they start off slow when she's fully healed and establish limits, they should be comfortable." Amanda responded before Bo texted Amanda.

'_Yeah…. I might have fucked up really bad.' _

'_How did you manage to mix up Kevin's and Finn's number?!' _Amanda responded.

'_Well I had to go back and grab my phone, walked in on Ash and Seth having a tickle fight and Ash's top was gone, her bare chest was out. So that's my excuse.' _ Bo texted.

_'Should've told them to put a tie on the door, my fault.' _Amanda responded.

'_Well I hope the bastard is gentle with her!' _Bo texted.

Amanda looked outside at the setting sun and absentmindedly started thinking of the future.

And she hoped someday that Ashley would do the same one day.


	7. How We All Handle Things

_**October 9th 2017…**_

Finn looked up as Rue walked in, taking a deep breath.

"I picked out a ring for Mandy." Finn explained before showing her the onyx and diamonds marquise cut engagement ring, Rue smiling and the two hugging for a few seconds before she gasped.

"How much time til you propose?" Rue asked.

"Right before my promo tonight." Finn explained before noticing the look in Rue's eyes. "What are you plotting?" He asked after closing the velvet box and putting it in his jacket pocket.

"Well aren't you gonna ask me the big question?" Rue asked, before raising an eyebrow.

"Rue will you sew the dresses if Amanda says yes?" Finn asked.

"Yes! A million times yes!" Rue said.

They hugged again and let go before Rue walked to the door… and turned back to Finn.

"I'm gonna get her dolled up a bit." Rue responded before she left.

Once she found Amanda, she looked her over and guided her to the chair that the makeup artist used before clipping Amanda's hair up out of her face and wiping Amanda's makeup off.

"What in the-" Amanda responded before Rue shushed her and applied pink corrector concealer under Amanda's eyes to hide the dark circles, blending it in with concealer that matched Amanda's skin tone… and closed both tubes before finding the contour.

"Finny wants to do something special tonight so I'm gonna make you drop dead gorgeous." Rue explained.

Amanda nodded as Rue used the right contouring for Amanda's narrow shaped face, blending it with concealer and bronzer… and lightly applied Amanda's eye makeup in a doe eye look to brighten up Amanda's eyes, adding a bit of highlighter pencil to under Amanda's eyes after finishing with the winged eyeliner and mascara.

"Honey, you are way too young to be this tired looking." Rue explained.

"It's not easy getting enough sleep while on the road but faking a wide awake look helps." Amanda responded as Rue looked at the shades of lipstick nearby… and chose a nude lipstick to apply to Amanda's lips before taking Tenoverten's Church off of Amanda's nails with remover and using rubbing alcohol on Amanda's oval shaped nails before applying Ella + Mila's All About That Base base coat and closing it.

As Dean walked by, he stopped and was wide eyed as he looked from Amanda to Rue.

"What? Do you want a makeover?" Rue asked before holding up a blush brush.

"How did you make her look less exhausted and why'd you paint her nails rose gold?" Dean questioned, noticing Ella + Mila's Champagne Pop on Amanda's nails.

"By the power of makeup and the fact that most weekends I'll be lucky to get some sleep." Rue said.

After a while, Amanda saw a text from Dakota… who was mad that Amanda hadn't spoken to her since the concussion incident.

'_You can't avoid me forever!'_

Amanda put her phone on Do Not Disturb before she and Finn kissed and walked to the ring.

Once they were in the ring and Finn had a microphone, he got down on his right knee and opened the box… and Amanda was wide eyed as Finn asked "Amanda Rose Cena, will you marry me?" and the fans cheered.

"Yes! Yes!" Amanda responded happily, Finn putting the ring on her left ring finger before he stood up and they kissed as they held each other.

In the backstage area, Dakota dropped her script in shock.

In Ashley's apartment Seth looked down at Ashley's smiling face... only to find she was sound asleep.

"Damn sleeping pills, couldn't they wait another 5 minutes." Seth muttered.

In the arena in Denver, Amanda and Finn kissed in the backstage area… and jumped as Hunter managed to restrain Dakota.

"Calm down!" Hunter responded.

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" Dakota growled.

Finn guided Amanda away as Dakota kept directing her anger towards them, Hunter dragging her into the office and slamming the door.

"What's your fucking problem with them?!" Hunter demanded.

"Mind your own beeswax." Dakota sneered.

"Mind my own business when you intentionally injured your own damn friend?!" Hunter responded.

"Oh for god's sake we're really gonna bring this up again?" Dakota asked.

"Tell me why you're pissed off about Finn proposing to Mandy!" Hunter responded.

"Why should they get to be happy when I don't?!" Dakota retorted.

"That's your excuse?!" Hunter asked.

"What are you gonna do? Suspend me?" Dakota asked.

"As of now, you're on suspension! Get your things and go!" Hunter responded, Dakota wide eyed as she hadn't actually expected that.

"Seriously?! You can't do that!" Dakota yelled.

"I just did, you can't keep going off at your co-workers! You're also gonna be in grief counseling because you're gonna need it after Terry's gone!" Hunter explained.

"Fuck that! You can't me go to a fucking counselor!" Dakota yelled before leaving and heading to her locker room.

She packed her things up and threw one of the scripts at the door… and Finn pulled Amanda out of harm's way before Dakota saw them.

"Get the fuck out or I'll break your legs!" Dakota growled.

Amanda kicked the door shut before she and Finn headed to their locker room… and Finn lightly rubbed her back.

"She's not taking it well, she's not going to be the same." Amanda responded quietly.

After packing her things, Dakota left her locker room before seeing a can of red spray.

She grabbed it before heading to Finn and Amanda's locker room once they were out of the room and put _'The slut and her master!' _on the door.

When they reached their locker room while talking with Rue, all three of them saw it… and Rue took a picture before sending it to Hunter with the text _'Dakota needs some serious help before someone gets killed!'_.

'_I know but she's refusing to.' _Hunter responded.

'_Well fucking make her go!' _Rue texted.

_'I'll give it my best.' _Hunter responded.

At the hotel, Amanda and Finn were in their room and about to move closer towards the bed when Luke was angrily knocking on the door.

"I'll burn this place to the ground if you two don't open this door!"

Finn unlocked and opened the door, stopping Luke from hitting him.

"Your cousin needs to accept that she needs help!" Finn responded, Luke backing up a few steps and glaring at Amanda.

"Don't take out that anger on us, it's not our fault that Kota went off!" Amanda replied.

"Don't piss on my leg and tell me it's raining!" Luke growled.

"That expression is terribly outdated!" Amanda responded, Luke turning livid and Amanda cutting him off by slapping him as he was about to yell again. "What are we all supposed to do, put our lives on hold? Kota is gonna need support, not to push everyone away and act like we're all traitors for starting the next chapter in our lives! What if you someday want a family with Nia, are you gonna put that plan on hold permanently because your flesh and blood would see it as betrayal and claim that you don't care?" She replied, Luke taken aback by that and rubbing his stinging face.

Luke quickly left and the door slammed, the sound of it echoing in the hallway.

"Goddamn it, Mandy… when you're right, you're right." Luke whispered as he was walking away.

He wouldn't admit it but the thought of Dakota treating him like an outsider when something happened that she didn't like terrified him.


	8. How Quickly Life Changes

_**August 26th 2015…**_

_In Orlando, Amanda was in a sleeveless rust colored sundress… the dress that Ashley had said made Amanda look slutty but Amanda didn't care what Ashley said anymore._

_Another reason Amanda chose the dress was because it was 106° outside, summer still trapping the sunshine state in a stranglehold… and Amanda felt Finn's arms around her waist, Amanda leaning against him as Always On My Mind by Willie Nelson played on the nearby radio._

_"Still thinking back on what happened?" Finn asked._

_"I blocked them on social media. They're never gonna get their heads out of the sand they buried them in." Amanda responded, holding up her phone to show Finn… and he lightly kissed the left side of her head._

_"Because they're overgrown children who only care about this childish rivalry instead of how it affects the ones they claim are family, Darlin'. They'll only have themselves to blame when they each end up all alone." Finn replied as Amanda turned to him and wrapped her arms around him._

_The two slow danced as Have I Told You Lately by Rod Stewart played on the radio, Finn's right hand resting on Amanda's lower back and left hand on her upper back as Amanda's hands resting on his shoulders._

_"It's all gonna be okay, Amanda. You're away from all the stress of it." Finn responded quietly, getting her to rest her head on his right shoulder. "I'm right here… and I'm never gonna leave your side." He whispered._

_Amanda nodded as Finn lightly rubbed her back, Just Remember I Love You by Firefall playing next as she lifted her head up and they looked at each other… and Finn lightly cradled her face in his hands._

_The loud knock at the door startled them, Amanda looking to it and back to Finn as they let go and he lightly held her left hand in his right hand… and they walked to the door, Amanda unlocking it._

_Finn pulled her back and shielded her after Dakota busted the door open in a rage, the door having hit Amanda's face._

_"You told Zahra, I know you did! How about I tell your old friend Ashley what's really going on with you and Balor?!" Dakota responded._

_Amanda approached Dakota despite a split lip and bleeding nose… before she punched Dakota and tossed her out of the house._

_"If you just want to jump to a conclusion and hit me, don't come around here no more!" Amanda retorted before slamming and locking the door… and Dakota pulled herself up, limping to her Equinox and driving off after getting into it._

_Finn wrapped his arms around Amanda's back, pressing a washcloth to her nose before resetting it and taking her to the ER after helping her change clothes and putting the dress in the washer for later._

_And he knew that like him, she was fed up with people constantly attacking them..._

**Present time**_**, October 10th 2017…**_

Amanda opened her eyes, hearing her phone vibrate and seeing a text from Ashley.

'_Damn it, did I seriously sleep through the moment he popped the question?'_

_'Yes but sedatives cause that.' _Amanda responded before sending a picture of her wearing the ring.

'_If that ring goes missing I had nothing to do with it, it's beautiful.' _Ashley replied.

_'It's insured, no theft.' _Amanda responded in a joking tone before turning serious. _'Ash, Terry is dying.' _

And Ashley's response was one of shock and sadness.

_'Kota's pushing everyone away.'_

_'She is.' _Amanda replied.

Back in Orlando, Dakota looked through Instagram in an absentminded manner before seeing a text from Nia.

_'Quit taking your rage out on Mandy and everyone else, it's not our fault that this happened.'_

'_You don't get a say in this, you are just a girl that my cousin is fucking.' _Dakota replied.

Nia muttered in Samoan, Luke taken aback and pulling her into a hug.

"I know, she's not gonna be herself once he's gone." Luke responded before they kissed.

"Helping her won't be easy but nothing that takes time and patience ever is. Safe to say that Mandy's trying her best to be patient but it's hard to when she and Finn are being jumped on for every choice they make together." Nia replied.

"Yeah…" Luke said.

"You went off?" Nia asked.

"I didn't mean it but… the look in Mandy's eyes, I saw the exact moment her remaining patience was thrown out the window." Luke responded, rubbing his face.

Back home in Orlando after a flight, Amanda was looking through wedding invitation designs and answered a call from Sami.

"Set a date yet?" Sami asked.

"Not yet. Are you mad too?" Amanda responded.

"Of course not. Just stay safe, okay?" Sami replied.

"Always. You too, Sami." Amanda responded before they hung up.

Looking back at the invitation designs, Amanda knew which one to pick.

_**July 5th 2018…**_

Amanda studied her reflection in the mirror after Renee had helped her with her wedding day manicure, which consisted of Ella Mila's Ridge Filler base coat and Ella Mila's Honeymoon Bliss.

"Nervous?" Renee asked after adjusting the mid length lace veil on Amanda's head and brushing a stray hair off of Amanda's white short sleeve off shoulder v neck wedding dress.

"A bit." Amanda replied as she made sure her white kitten heels were on and held the bouquet of white and red roses, a red ribbon tied around the white satin sheet wrapped around the bouquet… and lightly rubbed her still flat stomach, her and Finn having not told anyone else about their baby yet as they had just found out.

"Don't be. Nothing's gonna ruin yours and Finn's new start in life." Renee responded before they hugged for a few seconds.

Finn absentmindedly adjusted his black tie, Seth lightly nudging him as the music started to play… and they saw John Sr guide Amanda down the aisle to Finn before he sat down, Amanda and Ashley smiling at each other.

Finn held Amanda's left hand in his right one as the music stopped.

"From the day I met you, I never saw any other woman the same way I see you. You helped me realise that love does last and miracles are real. You listen without judging and you always hold me up when I feel down… I'll never find another like you, my love." Finn replied, kissing Amanda's hand.

"Before I met you, I was convinced that I'd never find true love… you've helped me feel like myself again and rebuild my self esteem. We were meant to find each other and fall in love." Amanda responded before Finn put the silver Celtic style wedding band on her left ring finger and she put a slightly larger version of the wedding band on his ring finger.

"If anyone here has a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest replied.

Dakota reached the church and heard "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!"... and as soon as she heard that, she tried to barge in anyway but she was stopped and guided away before she saw Sami.

"They're not right for each other!" Dakota retorted.

"No, Kota, they are right for each other! You just refuse to see that your former best friend found someone who'd never hurt her!" Sami responded angrily before he walked back into the church.

And Dakota stood up and walked away, feeling betrayed.

_**September 14th 2018…**_

Scrolling through Twitter, Dakota clicked on a notification… and saw a black and white picture of Amanda and Finn with Finn's hands on Amanda's baby bump and the following caption.

_'16 weeks today, 24 more to go. Baby is perfectly healthy.'_

Pissed off, Dakota threw her IPhone X and let out a scream.

"THAT BITCH!" Dakota yelled.

She hated that everyone around her had moved on.


End file.
